


BAILANDO FUEEEE EH EH EH

by blueous



Series: Perrito, ¿salgamos a tomar chelits y ver minits? [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chileno, en chilensis, lo siento al resto de hispanohablantes, na poh, solo dos loquitos que se tienen ganas pero no se comen porque igual que plancha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: Que paja ir a carretear, piensa Hansol.Que paja irse del carrete, piensa Hansol después de conocer a Seungkwan.





	BAILANDO FUEEEE EH EH EH

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, cero historia hermano, cero, esto se me ocurrió porque leí [un VerKwan a la chilena en twitter](https://twitter.com/kwannsol/status/953434301953204224) y puta, justo estaba escuchando regggaetón (XQ SOY ASÍ?) y nació. Debe tener como 1000 errores porque ni siquiera lo leí bien LOL, quizás haga otro capítulo, pero estoy escribiendo un YoonSeok /BE TE ESE/ serio igual entonces no sé si tenga tiempo y quiero escribir la historia de Seokmin y Soonyoung en este mismo AU. Ya filo, me estoy alargando, solo decir que esto está totalmente basado en mis experiencias carreteando (excepto que cuando la mina mi invitó a su departamento le dijo que no al toque porque sus amigos eran medios raros). Si usted no es chileno... chucha, difícil que entienda, lo siento, nuestro dialecto es medio especial jiji

A veces hay que escuchar las voz del pueblo, se termina por decir a sí mismo, aunque el pueblo s ean 4 idiotas como son los amigos de Hansol, así que ahí está, en la mano el tercer vaso plástico rojo (de esos que venden en promoción en el Jumbo) y recién lleva media hora en la disco. En su defensa la barra libre dura una hora y ya estamos en los 20 del mes: para un universitario con becas y una peguita loca de empaque los fin de semana estas ya son las vacas flacas. Clase media emergente les dicen.

—Cal.ma.te, hermanoooo.

—No hueón —Responde Hansol, bien rápido para seguir tomando —, voh trajiste plata, pero yo después de esto no compro ni una hueá poh. Tengo que quedar  _ happy _ de aquí a las 1.

Y se termina de nuevo el vaso y está seguro de que si no fuera un mino picho caluga la mina de los tragos ya le hubiera pedido amablemente y con una sonrisita que se fuera a huebiar a los pacos, pero Hansol es bien boni y, aunque finja que no, lo sabe. Así que la mina le pasa otro vaso llenito. Cuando se da vuelta para decirle algo a Soonyoung el loco se fue a bailar, no sabe ni siquiera por qué le sorprende ya, siempre es lo mismo, llegan, Hansol se cura como piojo bien rapidito y cuando va a la pista Soonyoung ya está bailando pegadito con Seokmin. Se supone que son todos amigos y nada más, pero bueno, no es su problema. Y el vaso ya se le acabó.

Esta vez la mina del copete le mira raro, y ya, igual es como raro que esté engullendo piscola tras piscola, y sí, probablemente tenga que correr a devolver todo a las 4 de la mañana, pero bueno hueá de él, ¿o no?

A las 1 de la mañana ya está listo. No cree que tenga que tomar en un año y la música como que le suena dentro del cuerpo, así que se une a todos los hueones como histéricos que se mueven en la pista. Se pregunta si se sentirán sexy haciendo todas esas cosas raras y como haciendo que culean con ropa. Piensa que no es tema suyo, algunos son más Zundada no más, pero cada uno con su volá igual. Así que sigue moviéndose y el baile de disco no es su fuerte, pero igual le pone. Se mueve como con el ritmo e igual se siente como bkn, como que cree que es el mejor bailarín del mundo mundial si cierra los ojos.

—Hansooooooool.

Cuando abre los ojos Soonyoung y Seokmin está al lado de él, Minghao viene recién llegando, vaso de vidrio en la mano (que discriminación que a los que pagan les dan vaso de vidrio y a uno que no es tan pudiente le den los desechables, pero filo hueón, está demasiado borracho para pensar en la injusticia social [Marx está llorando en su tumba jiji]).

—¿Y el Chan?

—En guardarropía.

—¡Lo dejaron solo, maricones qlos!

—Si ya está grande, oh.

Efectivamente Chan ya está grande, así que llega muerto de la risa porque una mina le regaló una botella de cerveza llena hasta la mitad. Los 5 se ponene a bailar en uno de esos círculos hueones que uno hace cuando va a bailar con amigos. No pasan ni 5 minutos antes que Seokmin y Soonyoung se empiecen a pegar eso sí y están tan acostumbrados a todo que los dejan empezar a comerse piola mientras siguen bailando. La verdad Hansol no está buscando a nadie, porque no le interesa no más, porque está bien solo y porque puta que es difícil encontrar alguien para tener  _ algo _ , así que no poh, no vino a buscar mina, ni mino, ni ni una hueá, pero Minghao es terrible de social y tan pronto Soonyoung y Seokmin se van pa’l baño (¿sutil o no?) el loco encuentra a un grupo de locos que encuentra bonitos y se acerca, así no más, como que se separa un poco de ellos y se pone a bailar contra uno de los hueones ricos y el Chan se ríe no más y de pronto están todos bailando juntos y como que el loco que le gusta a Minghao tiene pololo, pero igual están bailando los 3 así que piola y quizás Hansol está más borracho de lo que pensaba pero está hablando con el resto de locos (cuando por lo general solo mira a la gente y como que se ríe, pero bien falso, con esa risa que hace que no te inviten a carretear de nuevo, porque culiao fome), la cosa es que ahora está riéndose, y no piola, está cagao de la risa, porque uno de los loquitos es terrible chistoso, así que no le molesta que de pronto ya no sean solo él y sus amigos. Bailan no-sé-cuánto-rato, pero suficiente como para que las rodilla de Hansol empiecen a doler.

—Oigan… oye, oigan po. Voy a salir, necesito sentarme, y como que se me está pasando el efecto del alcohol.

Chan le pregunta si no quiere que lo acompañe, pero se ve demasiado en su volá como para pedirle que lo vaya a ver tomar aire, en todo caso ¿cómo se pierde uno en una disco del porte de como una pieza?

—Yo te acompaño —Dice de pronto el loquito chistoso.

Salen en silencio, no es que como se pueda hablar mucho cuando hay que andar empujando a gente borracha que se quiere puro restregar contra todo lo que se mueva, así que cuando llegan a la puerta y los locos de la puerta le piden sus manos para ponerles un timbre Hansol se asusta cuando escucha la voz del loquito chistoso tan cerca de su oído.

—Oh, locooo, había olvidado que vení’i atrás mío.

Y el otro se ríe no más.

—Estai como más borracho de lo pensé entonces.

Ahora, en la calle, con luces de farol y no con esas hueás que te marean de colores que hay dentro de la disco Hansol se da cuenta que el loquito chistoso es bonito. No así como ¡uuuy papi!, pero como que en la calle igual se daría vuelta a verlo. Onda es lindo piola, de esos lindos que cuando sonríen se le achinan los ojitos y tiene como las mejillas apretables y oh… real que está más borracho de lo creía.

—¿Tú no?

—Después me tengo que ir a mi casa y mi mamá es de las que va a estar esperando solo para ver si estoy hecho un Cristo o no, chucha, ni siquiera debería usar a Cristo como ejemplo.

Y Hansol se ríe, de nuevo.

—Ándate a mi casa entonces, pero tómate algo poh.

El loquito chistoso sonríe y toda su cara se pone tierna, como que Hansol se lo quiere garchar pero al mismo tiempo le quiere regalar un gato bebé y hacerle manualidades para el 14 de febrero.

Lo que hace un poco de copete, ah.

—No, no puedo.

—Ya poh.

Por lo general Hansol no es insistente, o sea igual sí, pero pa’ hueás como importantes, ¿cachai?, no esto.

—No te conozco.

—Me llamo Hansol Vernon Chwe. Tengo 21, este año cumplo 22 y mis amigos dicen que siempre parece que estoy vola’o, pero no es eso, es que como que pienso harto igual, como que ando en mi volá, pero no vola’o. Me gusta el rap porque me encanta la política y la sociedad, pero no te voy a aburrir, tranqui.

—Bueno Hansol Vernon Chwe, la verdad me gustaría… irme contigo, pero... 

—Mi mamá es gringa, re-piola, como que si llegara contigo a la casa no diría nada.

—Toma aire mejor, pa’ que te baje el copete.

—Pero ya poh, cuando entremos tómate algo.

El otro se ríe no más, se cruza de brazos y parece vieja sapa, pero sigue siendo lindo, ¿cómo lo hace?

—Mi nombre es Seungkwan porsiaca.

—Ah.

Chucha, y recién se da cuenta que no le había sacado ni el nombre y ya estaba pensando que hueaita tierna hacerle para el 14.

Siguen hablando, cosas chistosas de los dos, como para irse conociendo, porque al menos Hansol siente cosquillitas en la guata cada vez que Seungkwan le mira directo a los ojos y pucha, como que ya cagó.

—¡Dua Lipa!

Todo lo necesario para que Seungkwan se pare de una y se vuelva a entrar a la disco, Hasol lo sigue como perrito faldero, intentando no perderlo entre todos los que siguen bailando (¿no se cansan los muy sacoehuea?). Seungkwan está buscando al resto de sus amigos, pero no los encuentra y la canción ya lleva rato y apuesto que el DJ la cambia en cualquier momento, así que empieza a bailar dónde está y Hansol casi choca con él. Seungkwan baila chistoso, como que le pone harto calor pero igual Hansol lo sigue encontrando lindo, lo suficientemente lindo como para empezar a bailar también 

Seungkwan grita algo, Hansol para de bailar, se queda quieto, para escucharlo, pero no tarda en darse cuenta que está cantando, o chillando en realidad, pero no importa, filo, porque a pesar de estar chamullando el inglés de una forma, pero maravillosa ñaña, el hueÓN SIGUE SIENDO LINDO.

—ME ENCANTA LA DUA LIPA.

A Hansol se le queda atorado el “ME ENCANTAÍ TÚ”. Asiente no más, pero a Seungkwan no le importa parece, porque sigue bailando, salta y mueve las caderas y Hansol se está arrepintiendo de esa vez en primero medio, después del primer carrete dónde Hansol hizo el ridículo bailando con la pura cabeza (la de arriba), cuando el Soonyoung le dijo que si quería aprender a bailar y él le respondió que no, que uno no puede aprender a bailar en la disco. Se arrepiente porque puxa que le gustaría ahora empezar a bailar con Seungkwan más pegai’to pero le da placha porque ¿qué pasa si hace el ridículo de nuevo? No, no puede. No se falta que siga pensando, porque entre todos los que bailan una loca pasa a empujar a Seungkwan y como que se junta un poquitito más, Hansol se siente pero listo con eso, pero Seungkwan avanza otro pasito, empieza a mover los brazos igual y le da risa porque la canción cambió pero Seungkwan se la sabe igual, y la goza como él solo. No sabe bien como pero terminan pegaditos y cuando Hansol le pone una mano en la cadera, está pero es que apunto de gritar ¡Gracias Dios, este domingo voy a la misa hueón! Pero se le olvida justo después, cuando Seungkwan se da vuelta y chucha, no, después de esto no puede ir a misa, le tiran agua bendita y se derrite. Igual que ahora, con Seungkwan bailando y ¡nooo, no se llama! Hansol tiene 21, sus hormonas están en la flama y no es justo que este loquito se le esté refregando así. ASÍ.

Como que no es tan difícil bailar, hay que encontrar el ritmo no más y no es difícil con Seungkwan que ya cachó que Hansol es un cero a la izquierda. Seungkwan toma los brazos de Hansol y hace que le abrace por atrás y perrean intenso. Hansol está hasta empezando a sobajear cuando...

—DALE NIÑA DALEE.

Ya, si Dios existe va a hacer que el piso se abra y Soonyoung va a desaparecer. Pero no pasa eso poh, viene todos juntos, muertos de la risa. Soonyoung se pone al lado de él, que ya se separó un poquito de Seungkwan, todavía tiene un poco de vergüenza y amor propio como para seguir con la escenita de sexo con ropa en frente de sus amigos.

—Los salimos a buscar porque pensamos que les había pasa’o algo, y acá estaba el parcito, vacilando poco.

Hansol no sabe qué decir, Seungkwan en cambio se los empieza a palabrear, a gritos porque la música está cada vez más fuerte y Hansol ya no está borracho, son como las 3 de la mañana y el alcohol ya se le evaporó del cuerpo, pero sigue pensando que Seungkwan es un loquito chistoso.

Y todavía se lo quiere garchas y hacerle manualidades para el 14.

La disco cierra a las 4 de la mañana y Hansol siempre empieza a alegar que se quiere ir como a las 2 porque la verdad es un hueón terrible fome y después de un rato se aburre de hacer lo mismo, pero hoy están avisando por el micrófono que van a cerrar para que los quedan vayan yendo a buscar sus cosas a guardarropía y Hansol cree que es una estafa, la está pasando bien y hace como 5 minutos todos salieron a la parte sin techo de la disco a hablar un poco y, puta, Seungkwan está sentado al lado de él, sus sillas de Pepsi bien pegadas y cada vez que se ríe apoya su mano en el muslo de Hansol y la verdad no quiere que la noche se acabe. Chan es el primero en pararse, los mira a todos y se sonríe.

—Me cayeron bien cabros, pero nos tenemos que ir.

Seokmin y Soonyoung se paran igual, se despiden de beso en la cara de todos. Minghao en cambio les da a todos un apretón de mano y esa hueá donde después se chocan el puño y los hombros, es medio machoman, a Hansol como que le da risa. Es el único que falta para irse y no se quiere ir po.

—Ya poh hermaneto, vamos.

Primera vez que Hansol quiere puro quedarse y Chan, que siempre se termina pegando el show encima de los parlantes del DJ y siendo arrastrado para salir, ahora se quiere ir rapidito. Así que no le queda otra, Hansol se para y le da la mano a todos los demás, cuando llega a Seungkwan siente la cara roja y caliente y no ha dicho nada.

—¿De verdad no te quieres ir a mi casa? —Pregunta bajito, para que nadie más escuche, pero sus amigos son sapos igual.

—No, no puedo. Para la otra.

Hansol levanta los hombros y pone cara de pato, porque igual le da lata. Seungkwan pone los ojos blancos y se para de la silla.

—Oye, te acabo de decir que habrá otra vez y me mira’í así.

Así que Hansol sonríe porque bueno ya, al menos habrá otra vez y Minghao le sacó el número a todos los locos así que demás que mañana se arman un grupo whatsapp. Igual paja tener que dejarlo ahí.

—Ya oh.

Y se va a ir, porque se convenció que no todo es tan malo, pero Seungkwan le agarra un brazo y se acerca. Rápido, todo rápido, pero cuando Seungkwan le da un beso Hansol lo siente más despacio. Ni siquiera es un calugazo bueno, es un besito no más.

—Chao.

—Chao.

Es un besito no más pero Minghao tiene que tomarlo de la manito para que Hansol se empiece a mover y Seungkwan está azul, porque rojo le queda chico.

—Nos vemos —Grita igual Seungkwan mientras sus amigos se ríen.

—Camina hueón in lov, si lo vai a ver de nuevo.


End file.
